


A Little Less Conversation

by ZCFilorux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCFilorux/pseuds/ZCFilorux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat decides to pay Sollux a little visit during one of Sollux's migraines. Someone has to look after the douche bag, but the key to success is a little more demanding than Karkat first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thegoldendragonborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldendragonborn/gifts).



It wasn’t every night Karkat went to visit Sollux. They had been chatting on trollian until one of Sollux’s infamous migraines started to settle in. His messages slowly got shorter and more riddled with typos until he couldn’t even type and just logged off without warning. Frustrated and secretly a bit worried, Karkat decided to go meet up with Sollux in person to try and ease the psionic’s suffering. Upon arrival he didn’t even bother knocking, just opened up the door and walked in. Loud noises like a doorbell or knocks on said door would just make a migraine worse, Karkat knew that much, so in he walked, scouring the room for the troubled troll.

Sollux was curled up on his couch, laptop discarded to the ground, swearing up a small storm with his eyes screwed shut. He heard someone enter though, and peeked through tight lids only to find Karkat standing right in front of him.

“The fuck KK, what are you-hnnnnng, fucking, fuck whatever, what do you even want?”

“Sorry to rain on your shitty pain parade, but I actually came to help. I know, terrible right? Sucks for you, having someone care, I know, but I’m sure you can suck it up long enough to tell me what I can do to help.”

It was hard to think, hard to even appreciate what Karkat was doing for him, but Sollux knew he couldn’t pass the offer up. “Just, water for now… Also there’s some pain killers on the counter...” Yeah, hydration was a good idea… He was unable to stand long enough at the moment to walk over and get some water or take the pills, but Karkat could definitely do it, that’s what he was there for anyway.

Having visited for more than enough LAN parties and movie nights, Karkat knew the small apartment well enough to navigate the kitchen, filling a glass with tap water and adding a silly straw from some drawer, he grabbed the bottle of medication and returned to the ailing troll on the couch. Handing over the glass to Sollux, Karkat opened up the pill bottle and dumped two into his hand.

“Say aah, fucker.”

Squinting at his stand-in nurse, Sollux opened his mouth, letting Karkat pop the pill in against the back of his throat before swallowing them down with some water.

“Thanks…” He mumbled out, handing the water back to Karkat before curling up a bit more on the couch. “It’ll be a few minutes before they kick in…”

Nodding  Karkat stood up, setting the water by Sollux’s laptop before sitting on the end of the couch by his feet. “Alright…”

A few minutes of silence passed, a few really difficult quiet minutes on Karkat’s part. He wanted to talk, to gripe at Sollux for making him worry, which was a pretty dick move in his book, but he knew better. He knew the pain pills would take time. After about twenty minutes of forced silence, he looked down to Sollux whose body had relaxed considerably since taking the medication.

“Is there anything else I can do?” The words were blurted out, Karkat unable to wait a moment longer in silence. Sollux opened one eye to look down to his friend.

“Tch, I don’t know, fuck me.”

What? “What?”

Closing that eye he snorted, giving a small slightly toothy smile. “It’s science dipshit, orgasming helps. Since you’re releasing good feely chemicals through your body, that means your think pan too, it can act as a temporary pain killer. Better than pills, and since the chemicals are natural, they can even last longer.”

Karkat sat in silence. Huh… Weird. “Wow, fuck, okay, well that was information I didn’t know a single blue fuck about. … I guess it’s useful though.”

Snorting in amusement Sollux slowly sat up. “The internet is the best fucking teacher you can ask for.” He leaned over onto Karkat’s shoulder, relaxing as best he could.

“I guess…” Glancing down to the troll on his shoulder Karkat watched his chest rising and falling with each slow breath. Karkat was never quite sure where their relationship stood to be honest, it was constantly vacillating between best friendship, and some weird romance that couldn’t settle for black or red… He honestly cared about the asshole, and he knew he was cared for back, but damn if Sollux wasn’t the one person who confused him more than anything else. It wasn’t bad though, each new revelation about each other was made just that much more meaningful by the fact that they were learning it together at their own weirdo pace.

A few more minutes of silence passed before Sollux scrunched up his face. The meds were already wearing off. Damnit, fuck, fuck, fuck… Groaning he turned to bury his face against Karkat’s shoulder, breathing in his scent as his mind raced to find a new fix before the pain came back full force.

“Sollux?” Looking at the four horned troll once more Karkate frowned. Something was wrong.

Sollux just whined against Karkat’s shoulder. Damnit! They were wearing off faster and faster these days, like his pan was building up a tolerance or something. FUCK. He groaned out into Karkat’s shirt, slouching now as helpful thoughts slowly became more and more difficult to accomplish. There was only one decent idea that he could come up with. Sex. It WOULD work, and it wasn’t like they hadn’t done it before, but no, that was stupid, and Karkat was obviously not up for it right now, right?

Taking a deep breath in of Karkat’s scent the idea just seemed to grow as said scent filled up his pan space. He smelled so good, and Sollux knew just how much better he smelled when they were fucking. No, stop that, stop that right now. He groaned again, fuck, shut up, shut up stupid, stupid, stupid… It wasn’t a bad idea, the smells and flavors and feelings were all very euphoric, and he knew that when he jerked off during previous migraines that the whole body chemical thing worked for him… NO. STOP. UGH. FUCK. Yeah, fuck, do that, do that thing, right here, right nowwwwwoooooNO.

Karkat was completely unaware of this inner struggle Sollux was currently having, simply sitting there, frowning, and wondering if there was anything he could do to help. The thought was thrown away though, when Sollux sat up, glaring over to him.

“The fuck is that look fo-!!” Before he could even finish his sentence Sollux had crushed their lips together. Pushing himself to freedom Karkat stared wide eyed at Sollux, who took the moment to climb on top of the bewildered Karkat. “What the hell!? I fucking thought you were dying two seconds ago!!”

“Fuck me, now, right now.”

“What?!”

“I told you before, chemicals, better, fuck me, now.”

Oh… OH!! Okay, well, sure it was weird, and fast and okay Sollux was now nibbling at his neck and oh, OH! Well… He DID come over to help right? Fuck, yeah, that’s what they were going to do, fuck, fuck, okay, get it together Karkat. You, got this? Yes. Yes. Oh man he was suckling now and okay, okay, okay, right. Fuck. This was getting hot. Yes. Okay. He could totally get into this, and there went his shirt, he could have used some warning there Sollux.

“Fuck, give a troll some warning!”

Sollux didn’t respond, taking off his own shirt next before leaning in to nibble over Karkat’s newly bared skin. Aaah, okay, yeah, that was a good apology right there. Swallowing down Karkat ran a hand up to tangle it in through Sollux’s hair, curling fingers around one set of horns as Sollux continued to nip and chew over his collar bone and chest.

“Pants. Now.”

Oh shit he said something… “What?”

“Get your pants off fucker, now, right now, and fast. NOW.”

Damn, Sollux was never much for being in charge, even during their blackest moments, and Karkat had to admit, it was pretty sexy. With Sollux pulling off to stand and remove his own pants, Karkat stayed back on the couch, shimmying out of his jeans and underwear, letting them rest on the floor and his newly naked ass on the couch cushions.

Once they were both in the buff, Sollux looked Karkat over, examining him slowly before licking over his lower lip and sitting right back down in Karkat’s naked lap. Sitting on his Karkat again, that’s right HIS Karkat, at least until the next night, Sollux returned to nibbling over his shoulders and neck, grinding his bony ass down against Karkat’s lap while a hand reached up to cling at Karkat’s shoulder. His other hand was being dragged down Karkats chest and stomach, eventually resting at where their bodies met. He slowly moved back to sit further on Karkat’s thighs, moving his spare hand once more to spread his thumb out and press it down against the soft flesh near Karkat’s nook and bulge sheath.

Squeezing Karkat’s upper thigh he felt Karkat’s hand return to his horns, letting out a heavy relaxing sigh against Karkat’s soft neck skin. Yeah, this was gonna work, this was really gonna work...  He moved his hand on Karkat’s thigh upward, running his thumb over the other troll’s shaft lightly, teasing it tenderly before pressing down to squish against the emerging bulge.

Oh holy hell, Sollux really knew how to get him going, Karkat couldn’t deny that. Hopefully he still knew how to reciprocate the action, using his fingertips to rub against the bases of Sollux’s horns while his spare hand trailed over his backside, stopping to squeeze that ass of his. Grinning at the light whimper he had elicited, Karkat continued to slide his hand over Sollux’s flesh, eventually reaching his nook. Licking over his own lips, grunting at Sollux teased his bulge into the open, he lightly danced his thumb over the quickly heating flesh outside Sollux’s opening. Returning the light fingering Sollux was using on him, Karkat grinned around his tongue between his teeth, feeling a small warmth drip onto his hand.

“Wet already you shit? Hah.”

“You’re not one to fucking talk jackass,” Sollux snorted out against his throat, his entire slender hand now encasing Karkat’s fully unsheathed shaft. The squirming red bulge thrived against Sollux’s hand, quivering at his touch, begging to be nearly strangled with tight squeezes and warmth that a hand could hardly supply to its desire. It wasn’t time yet, not yet, Sollux, who was infamous for how tight he constantly was, still needed some decent preparation first.

With that in mind Karkat curled his hand, twisting it to allow a pair of fingers proper positioning to worm their way inside the yellow blood on top of him. Feeling the intrusion, Sollux froze for a second, taking in a harsh breath as his hand squeezed even tighter around Karkat’s bulge than before. “HAH! Ah shit! Feel good fucker? Yeah it does.”

Growling at Karkat’s gloats, Sollux bit down on the jerk’s shoulder, sucking roughly against the skin to leave as big a mark he could. This make Karkat squeal out in surprise, wheezing before tugging on Sollux’s horns to try and pull the psionic’s head away. Grinning over the newly formed mark, Sollux let his head be tugged back an inch or two, licking at his teeth before shuddering. Ah, Karkat’s fingers were edging even deeper inside him, and damnit, DAMNIT it felt great.

Despite having just received a giant kinda painful hickey, Karkat was grinning, letting Sollux continue to dirty his hand with red genetic material and his bulge while he continued to be prepped. Just a little more, a third finger was squeezed in, wriggling against those tight warm walls as the pair continued to make a mess of each other. Both of Sollux’s bulges had made sight now, and Karkat was leaking a mess onto the couch, the stimulation on both ends causing each set of organs to flare up and release genetic fluid. There, there, now.

Quickly slipping his fingers to freedom, Karkat slid both hands away to grab onto Sollux’s hips. The removal resulted in a loud whine to emerge from Sollux’s lips, but it was quickly replaced with a gasp as he was pulled forward and dragged down on top of Karkat’s waiting bulge, which had been let go as Sollux felt the need to tend to his own bulges.

Once they were both settled, hips touching again, a mutual cacophony of pleased noises emerged. Karkat’s bulge writhed as fiercely as it could in such a tight space, and though well prepared for the squirming bulge, the sensation of being so full caused Sollux to shudder and whine, gripping tightly onto Karkat’s marked shoulders. Karkat gave a shaky inhale, the scent of genetic material and sweat filled his head, and with just a shaky exhale, he licked over the front of his teeth.

Once the pair had gotten used to the shared sensations, Sollux lifted his hips lightly, pulling away to ease the fullness. Growling in response, Karkat gripped tightly onto the skinny troll’s hips and dragged him back down to slam their hips back into touching. With wide eyes Sollux gasped out, shuddering again as the hot bulge was jammed further inside his slick nook.

Rolling his hips upward, Karkat grunted out, reveling in the sensation of Sollux’s inner walls clenching around his bulge. Sollux on the other hand was panting, leaning forward to bury his face in the crook of Karkat’s neck, swallowing down a groan while Karkat continued to squirm inside. It felt, so, so good. This was probably the best idea Sollux ever had during a migraine, and he would have to remember this for the future, but until then, there was only the hot tightness inside him, and the drive to keep going as more pleasure filled him up.

Soon enough both of them were breathing heavy, sweat rising up on heated skin, colored lightly with blood, they gripped at each other’s bodies. Sollux returned to nipping and suckling onto Karkat’s shoulders and neck, Karkat on the other hand was busy focusing on reaching further in than he ever had before. Just, a bit more, with his own size and Sollux’s usual tightness to keep in mind, he could rarely get as deep as he liked before it pushed them both over the edge. Just, a bit more.

Suddenly Sollux’s eyes went saucer wide. Oh. OH! Karkat had pushed past their usual tight merging point, he reached a place Sollux could only ever get with his own spindly fingers. This was different though, different in all the best ways, and it was warm and oh fuck he was almost there, the euphoric tipping point reaching it’s pique.

“Karkat!"

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, yeah.”

The jenga tower of pleasure had been built all the way to the tallest it had ever been for both of them, and it was about to topple. Neither of them could last a second longer, and together they reached the epitome of pleasure, releasing copious amounts of genetic fluid. A whiny groan spilled out past Sollux’s lips, Karkat on the other hand was taking a sharp heavy inhale. It was rare for them to reach climax together, but when they did there was nothing better. As the dense heady sense of pleasure slowly tapered off, the two broke down into heavy panting, each relaxing, Sollux onto Karkat, and Karkat onto the couch which was now completely soiled with a slurry of material.

Once the panting started to pass, Karkat let half lidded eyes glance to his Sollux, yeah, that sounded nice, HIS, Sollux. At least until the next night… He breathed out a short two word question, hand reaching up to pet over the back of Sollux’s head. “Feeling better?”

There was a brief pause, Sollux slowly assessing how good or not good he was feeling through the still dissipating euphoric cloud in his pan. “Fucking… Fantastic.” He finally decided, giving a closed eyed smile, lowering his hands from Karkat’s shoulder, to squish between the other and the couch to hug him. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, just keep that thanks in fucking mind when you have to clean up this mess. Let’s go wash up yeah?”

Nodding Sollux grinned, happy to feel Karkat forego waiting for a response and simply immediately just stand, carrying Sollux close to his chest, hands settled on his ass to hold him up. Bulges having retracted, red and yellow genetic material dripped down and left a trail from the couch to the bathroom. A hot bath was in order, and then maybe some cuddles and conversation, maybe something to eat. Whatever it was, Karkat considered this trip to aid Sollux a huge success, and well worth the worry.


End file.
